


Home Cooked

by Tommyboy



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Community: gen_drabble, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Livejournal Gen_drabble<br/>Disclaimer: This is just fiction; this has nothing remotely in showing the real lives of the presenter of the show Top Gear.  Any Real Person Fiction is purely fictional and will be regarded as such.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Cooked

James stood in front of the bookcase and was looking for that book. Going through the books, one at a time, he found it, on the third shelf, out of place.

Opening it, he headed towards the kitchen where he already had ingredients laid out to make his meal of choice. It had been some time since he had made this dish, but from his memory it was one of his better meals.

He wanted a good home cooked meal to share with his friends. It was a rarity to eat in, always having take-away. He wanted a good evening.


End file.
